Veela's story
by Angelica Lasricana
Summary: Elizabeth is a special girl infact she is a veela everyone loves her but there is someone who really loves her,howeve,she doesnt see it.She thinks he loves her only because she is beatiful but she is wrong.sb/oc!
1. Chapter 1

"Er Elizabeh can you get down our guest wants to meet you"

"Yes of course mum but what does he want"

"I really don't know but he said it's essential that you hear the conversation because it is about you" so we went to the guestroom and there were sitting my dad and the guest.

"Hello Elizabeth I am Drake nice to meet you" the guest greeted me and then he took my hand and shook it. "So now when you joined us we can start. First of all I must ask you if in the recent years a lot of strange things – incidents happened to you when you were upset or afraid?"

"YES" my mum and my dad and I answered at the same time.

"Ok so I am here to tell you why it happened" now I was really excited and looked forward hearing the reason. I have never realized why those little incidents happened. I mean always when people irritate me something strange happen to them. For instance, once at dinner my cousin Eric came he laughed at me and when I looked at him his chair broke and he fell.

"It is because you are a witch. Oh I did not mean (he said when my parents looked like they might hit him) in the bad meaning I mean that you can do magic" after he said that my parents relaxed and smiled to me."We knew you are a special" my dad told me and winked. "Therefore, I am here to suggest you to learn at Hogwarts. It is the best school for Wizardry and Witchcrafts." Then he explained my parents about the school and what the pupils learn them. He explained them about the sorcerer population. I loved the idea that I am special and I am going to learn at special school. My parents signed on the registration form. Drake gave them the list of books and stuffs I need to buy to next year and told us that we can only buy it at Diagon Alley and how we can reach there and how to enter there.

We thanked him and then he went. I went to sleep and then it occurred to me he only told me that I am a witch but there was another question which bothered me a lot. Why people always stare at me, I know that I am beautiful but it looked like I was more than over beautiful and I really wanted to know why. But maybe among the wizards community I will be regular and with my hope I went to sleep.

I was wrong. Right now I am in Diagon Alley (I am alone here because my parents need to go to their jobs but I wanted to be here alone so I am fine) and everyone doesn't stop staring at me and whispered some kids pointed at me. At the beginning I thought it was because my clothes I wore a short white shirt with a pink bow and a very beautiful pink skirt and pink shoes but it couldn't be that because there were a lot of people that wore clothes like me. And my hair looked perfect as the usual I reached to my shoulders and it was curly but every curl was special and the color of my hair was special it was blonde but with a little bit gold. I put a bow pin at my hair and it looked perfect so why they are still staring at me? And my face looked pretty good I mean with my blue eyes and golden eyelids and eyebrows and my tiny skin. I decided to not think about it a lot maybe at school I will find out my secret.

I went to the animal shop and then I saw a beautiful owl and I really wanted it the owl was a brown with green eyes but it was too late a boy who seems to be at my age took him a second before I reached it.

"What? " he asked me?

"nothing"

"So why you looked so upset"

"nothing everything is good" I really did not want him to know that he took the owl which I wanted to take"

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" he asked me when saw a really nice owl. It was a black one but I really liked him

"Yep I am going to be at first year. What about you?" then I took the cage with the owl

I am going to be at first year like you. Where are your parents?""

"at their jobs where are yours?"

"Went to buy me the books. So is it your first time here?"

"Yes"

"And you are alone?"

"Yes what's wrong?"

"Wow if I were you I wouldn't get along. Do you need some help"

"Yes thanks. I need to find Olivander."

"Oh I will show you i would go there anywhere" we paid and took our owls and got out the shop. "Your parents are sorcerer?"

"No"

"It is really odd" he muttered to himself.

I looked at him he was also good looking he had black hair which reached to his shoulders and deep grey eyes. He was taller than me. "What's odd?"

"Nothing "and then we arrived to Olivander. It was really nice to pick up wands. I've got a vela and an unicorn and I don't remember what the boy has got but he was really nice to me and really funny.

"So I'll see you at Hogwarts" I said to him and went away.

"Hey wait a second. Hey you wait. Veela I'm talking to you " he shouted after five minutes I turned around and saw him running and waving it was really funny!

"What?"

"You did not tell me your name?"

"I am Elizabeth what yours?"

"Eh nice to meet you I am Sirius"

"Good but why did you call me Veela?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean"

"But what is Veela?"

"Nothing!"

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No.." he hissed " I made it up"and he turned around and ran away but what is Veela?

**AN: yes Elizabeth is a Veela she doesn't know it yet. I really hope you will love this story please write me reviews it is my first story so I am really excited. Thanks a million!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius and I separated. He went to search his parents (muttered that they may be at Knockturn Alley and again he used on words that I didn't understand ) and I exited Diagon Alley. I went through the Leaking Cauldron and then I saw my dad's car and him waving and smiling. I entered the car and daddy started to drive.

"So Elizabeth had a good day didn't you?"

"How could you tell?" I asked, a stupid question! Of course I had a good day Diagon alley is so amazing that I even cannot describe on words how much amazing it is."

"You seem happy you know"

"Really?! You know I had a good day it is really amazing you know dad that there is another world which we really didn't know and in Diagon alley were loads of wizards and witches. Ha daddy look at the owl isn't it cute?"

"Wow you have an owl how you gonna call him?"

"Er..Er..you know his color is black so why not BK?"

"BK is cool!and honey we have got home. Do you need help with your staffs?"

Dad helped me to carry my staffs upstairs. My mum was awaiting me she and dad looked really happy and was really exciting when I showed them all the things I have bought. They were exciting especially when I showed them my wand and all of my books

I was really tired and decided to go to sleep. While I was lying at my bad a question occurred to me why all those people stared at me like I was an alien and whispered (even some of them pointed at me). It is a really strange behavior but even the muggles(Drake said that they are the regular people who cannot do magic like my parents) stare at me . I wish I could find an answer, maybe at Hogwarts I'll find the answer.

"Sweetheart, you sure you will be fine?" my mum asked me this question the last week at least a million times." Yes mum and the train is there so there is no reason for you to come bye mum I'll write you promise!" and I got out the car I am so excited and nervous I waved my mum and walked through the barrier(and tried to ignore all the eyes which were watching and staring at me URGH!) and got on the train I find myself a compartment . My mum drove me here my dad as usual had to work and because he has already taken me to Diagon alley now it is my mum's turn. I looked through the window there were a lot f kids with the families but I really didn't want my mum to come with me I wanted to handle with it alone.

After what look like a quarter of hour we were in our way to Hogwarts thanks god! And gang of boys entered to _my_ compartment and sat there like I wasn't really exist and talked aloud suddenly one of them seemed to notice me sitting and shouted "Hey get out "

"Why?" I replayed.

"Because we are here"

"So what I had been here before you all came" for heaven's sake what he thinks he is doing?! He can't expel me like that. He is looking like a delinquent and talking like a one. And then his friend who had blonde hair talked." Malfoy hex her" a really big guy said to the blonde hair

"Crabbe I am a prefect we can't expel her like that. Little kid can you get out the compartment please. Since we are bigger than you, you should listen to us so get out NOW!" I decided to not get in troubles so I took my luggage and BK's cage I exited the compartment while hearing the boys there laughing and greet the Malfoy boy (apparently the one who expelled me) I was really upset so I slammed the door so hard that those boys stop laughing and a lot of pairs of eyes stared at me I waved my curly hair and walked to find a new compartment. After I passed half the train and still I felt my anger at my body I opened a door of compartment I decided that no matter who is going to sit there I will sit there. In the compartment were two boys talking but as I entered they stopped their conversation and one with really messy black hair said to me "what are you doing here?" I wanted the same second to ignore him and to go and sit next the window and watch the view all the way but maybe it would be a bad start so I answered politely

"I was expelled from my compartment so I-" suddenly my eyes fell on a really similar boy I surely have seen I just don't remember where I looked at the boys and said to him "Hey we have met right? Can you remind me your name I am sure I have seen you"

But the messy hair boy found it really funny and laughed and then said to his friend "You know Sirius I think that little pretty girl is trying to flirt with you"

"Hey I am not trying to flirt with anyone you Sirius right I met you in Diagon alley now I remember"

"Good Elizabeth at least you remember why don't you sit?" oh he remembered y name wow it was a really embarrassing moment how could I really forget the name of my first friend I this world? And then I noticed that I was standing. I sat next to the messy hair boy in front of Sirius.

"And who are you?" I asked him.

"James Potter, nice to meet you Elizabeth. I still don't understand she really knows you Sirius it was not a flirt?"

"No James I met her in Diagon alley. You know Elizabeth you don't need to be upset because you were expelled look at the good side now you are with your friends instead of sitting alone" he winked and I laughed.

The rest of the drive was really fun James and Sirius are really funny guys they cheered me up and told some really funny jokes at noon they bought loads of sweets I really liked the chocolate frogs they were really tasty and I gave the cards to James he collect them. Everything was really good Until The moment I backed from the change.

AN: I am really sorry that I didn't update load of time please forgive me. Thank you for all the reviews they are really cheered me up because I was afraid that it wasn't a good start. I have a lot of good ideas to the continue but not to the start therefore I didn't update. SORRY.

XOXO


End file.
